


Either you do something or I will.

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Season 2 rewrite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: “Maybe we should get inside. I think our city friend here,” he gestured to the earthbender “Is getting cold.”“That would be nice.” He was sure the non-bender in front of him could hear how his teeth clacked. Varrick put his arms around Bolin’s shoulders “Oh no.” Bolin thought.“When we get inside, can we talk? In private.” It was more of a command than a question but he still waited for an answer.“Sure.” He knew he’d regret that.
Series: Krew Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 5





	Either you do something or I will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friend's rewrite au that rewrites Book 2 of TLoK. I decided to write this little piece for it. The friend in question is: @darth-lin-manuel-beifong on Tumblr.

It was cold and snowing, as always in the Northern Water Tribe. Bolin was at the docks with Eska and Desna as their escorts, as they were waiting for a ship containing Varrick. Varrick is key in getting Unalaq to sign this treaty, as he held the military supplies for the North. Bolin was shaking as Varrick walked on the Dock towards the trio. The soles of his shoes clacked and he caught glimpse of his firebending brother sneaking off the ship. “This should be fun.” He thought to himself with a groan.

“Bolin! Eska and Desna! It’s nice to see you three safe and sound.” He noticed Bolin shivering “Maybe we should get inside. I think our city friend here,” he gestured to the earthbender “Is getting cold.”

“That would be nice.” He was sure the non-bender in front of him could hear how his teeth clacked. Varrick put his arms around Bolin’s shoulders “Oh no.” Bolin thought.

“When we get inside, can we talk? In private.” It was more of a command than a question but he still waited for an answer.

“Sure.” He knew he’d regret that.

Once they got inside the building, Varrick dragged Bolin to a secluded area. A small office that Unalaq had let him have in the house. He locked the door, “Listen kid.” Bolin gulped immediately in response to the butterfly knife that he was pulling out if his long fur coat. He pointed it at his neck ”Either you get your brother to stop following me, or I do something about it myself.”

“I- What?” Bolin scratched the back of his head ruffling his dark brown hair in the back.

“Surely you've noticed how your brother is trying to interrogate me. And whilst I would love to push Unalaq in the direction of signing this treaty, he’s grinding my gears. I might just not do thi-“

“No! You have to.” Bolin cut him off “We can’t let these nationalists get away with trying to start another hundred year war.”

“Then we’re in agreement then. You get your brother to stop interrogating me and I’ll get Unalaq to sign the sheet of paper.” His cold eyes tore right into Bolin’s mind, they were new yet all to familiar.

“I can’t just get Mako to stop now can I?” His throat felt the pressure of the knife increase, the skin was pierced and a small bead of blood started to drip down.

“Oh you have to... Who knows how I’ll retaliate if he pushes too far. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” He gulped again as Varrick put the knife back away. His cold expression turned warm again as he turned around and left Bolin alone in the office.

His mind ran with memories of the triple threats, how they would always threaten him to not take from them. How Zolt would always threaten to purposefully hit Mako if he didn’t shut up. It was always Mako whom they threatened, never him. They knew how to get under the brothers’ skin. Just like Varrick had managed. He fell to the floor and hugged his knees, crying as his mind raced.


End file.
